Matches
by Larien Larry Arnatuile
Summary: Alissa and her niece Hayley have lived a fairly peaceful life since Hayley's parents died in a devastating car crash. When they're dropped in Middle-Earth and strange things start happening to the two girls will they be able to cope as well as everybody around them expects them to? These two girls have to pass many tests of the worst kind to be reunited with each other.


**Matches**

Larien Larry Arnatuile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter One: Who I've Always Been  
**_"Let's talk about your childhood days  
You were the 'prom queen' I was on this stage,  
So where's that crown gotten you these days,  
When it's me and you in the same damn games?"_

I trudged my way through the rain, jumping whenever water dripped down the back of my neck until I became used to it. I was hunched over against the wind and my hair kept whipping me in the face, leaving a stinging feeling behind it. It was such a dismal day that there was no point in wishing for sunny weather.

Behind me I heard some girls giggling. I had an odd feeling that it was me that they were laughing at but how should I know? Even if it _was_ me what could I do about it? I don't care what people say about me. Flip the bird and walk off.

More girlish twittering came from the same direction. I wonder if they know just how dumb it is. You can't hold down a well-paying job when you only know how to apply lipstick and mascara. I know I'm not in the best paying job in the world but I know how to do it properly at least.

"I was snapchatting to my boyfriend last night and he said that my light blue dress really brings out my eyes. I think he was trying to say that I should wear it tonight without seeming gay... even though that statement wasn't the best one in the world for that. He is definitely the best boyfriend ever."

When I heard her voice I internally cringed. Immediately I concentrated on the sound of passing cars, the wind in my ears, or even the rain. Anything to block out Lindsay's annoying, nasal voice.

"You know, I feel_ really_ sorry for those people who can't find a boyfriend. It must be so sad knowing you'll be alone forever."

The footpath seemed to stretch on forever. I _knew_ that Lindsay was trying to get a rise out of me but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Lindsay was one of those people who "had it all". In simpler terms people would just say she's a bitch.

"Alissa! Yo, Alissa!" my friend Erica yelled, poking her head outside of the coffee shop we both work at. I had never been so grateful to get inside and hurried to get out of my coat, scarf and beanie.

"Hey, Alissa, get your apron on and check with Jenny to start off with," my boss Ryan said. I did as he said and went to find Jenny, who was at the Espresso Machine.

"Jennifer, Ryan said you had work for me?" I said, my voice turning up at the end. Jenny has the shortest temper and nobody (emphasis on the _nobody_) wants to get on the wrong side of her.

"Tables 18 and 27," she replied shortly, "John's got both orders covered so you don't have to worry too much."

"Rough day?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Doesn't even cover it," Jenny groaned, glaring at the machine, "My sister and her kids are staying at my apartment, I almost punched Lindsay in the face and now this _stupid_ Espresso Maker refuses to work!"

I frowned at the shiny metal in front of me; wasn't the first time it had acted up.

"I'll get James on the Espresso thing and I'll talk to you after my shift."

I didn't get a reply but that was expected of Jen. I can't blame her for all the shit that get on her nerves. My temper would be much worse than hers if I was her.

"John!" I called, "You got tables 18 and 27?"

"Yep," replied the ever-cheerful John, "Table 18 is the flat white and table 27 is the 'cino."

I picked up the tray he was indicating to and grinned as I saw Lindsay outside in the rain looking _very_ unhappy. John followed my gaze and let out a laugh.

"A real piece of work, isn't she?" John said with a smile.

"Yep," I agreed, "A real piece of work," before I took the tray and delivered its contents to their respective tables.

"Hey Ryan!" I called while I was in the back kitchen, "The Espresso machine's done in and I haven't seen James!"

"He's out picking up another shipment of coffee beans," Erica said as she passed me.

"Another?" I questioned Erica as I followed her through the steamy room, "How many freaking deliveries of coffee beans do we need?"

"That's what he said," she shrugged, "But I could be wrong."

I sighed at that. Technically James wasn't the handyman but he's great in emergencies.

"What was that?" Ryan asked as he wiped his hands on an old rag.

"Espresso Machine," Erica and I replied in unison.

"See if John can help," was all Ryan said before he left us.

"I guess I'll go get John hen and see if he knows a thing or two about fixing it," Erica said before she turned on her heel and left me.

"He's not here?" a voice over my shoulder asked. I turned around to see Jenny twisting a lock of dirty blonde hair that had fallen from her messy bun around her finger.

"No," I sighed, "But hopefully John can fix it."

"Why do we even have it? The thing costs more in bloody repairs than it ever will in actual coffees. We should just make them by hand."

"True," I agreed, "Too true, but Ryan likes having brand new stuff in here."

Jen merely shrugged in reply. Faintly I heard screaming outside, causing me to turn around in confusion.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jen. In return I got an odd look.

"Hear what?" Jen questioned, "I don't hear anything."

"That screaming," I told her as I walked to a nearby window.

"I'm sorry?" Jenny laughed awkwardly, "Is this Garry Blotter or something?"

"Um, one, it's _Harry Potter_ and two, no!" I snapped, losing my temper. And not about the Harry Potter thing, before you ask.

"Could it be the hospital across the road?"

"I wouldn't be able to hear it then, it's got to be somewhere on the street." I walked over to another window and peered out.

"Something's happening," I said suddenly, completely out of the blue. As soon as the words left my mouth I wondered why I had said them. It wasn't like me to randomly blurt things out like that; I was a think-before-you-speak kind of girl. And that was probably the reason why Jennifer was staring at me in a dumbfounded manor. Quickly she joined me at the window. I think she thought that I was slightly crazy and frankly I couldn't blame her.

"Nothing's there Alissa," Jen told me anxiously.

"It's not happening out _there_," I gestured to the window. Again I wondered at my words. It felt like someone was prompting me to say these things.

"Oh come off it Alissa, nothing's actually happening. Face it, you're cracking _majorly_ and-"

"Jen!"

"Well if what you say is true, then where-"

"I don't KNOW, Jen!" I finally exploded, "I have no idea what the hell is going on, all I know is that _something is happening_! _She_ told me and-"

"Ally you're losing it! She? Come on!" Jen snapped at me. I stopped, breathing hard, completely confused as to why I was raging about a sound I _might _have heard. But even though my thoughts were bouncing around my head one thing was clear to me.

"Yeah, I am," I told her, feeling calm now. Jenny looked relieved but that didn't last long as I said, "But maybe it's about time."

When I said that I felt the conversation (for want of a better word) was over. I sprinted through the kitchen, removing my apron as I ran, got my scarf, coat and beanie on and left the small coffee shop, ignoring everyone's protests.

I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing. Outside the rain had slowed to a drizzle but I could hear every drop that landed and the cars seemed louder than usual. The noise assaulted my ears and I stood still for a moment, waiting for my ears so adjust.

I felt as though I had no control over my body. All I felt was a blissful numbness that should have worried me but didn't.

I heard the screaming sound again but this time I could hear the direction it was coming from: the hospital. I made a mental note to apologise to Jenny and started walking to my apartment.

**~X~**

The rain had completely stopped by the time got home. As I carefully slid the key in the lock I noticed I couldn't hear anything inside; usually my niece who lives with me would have the TV or music going. I wondered if she was even home.

"Hayley?" I asked as I fumbled with the light switch next to the door. Light soon flooded the hallway, "Are you in?"

As I was speaking Hayley silently walked to the door, her face tight with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"Your friend Jennifer left a message on your mobile. Which you forgot to take to work."

"Hayley what's going on? Is something wrong?" I asked in a worried manor. Being fifteen was hard for her sometimes, especially because her mum, my sister, died with her husband in a car crash three months ago.

"You're asking _me_ what's wrong? Alissa, please. When Jennifer couldn't reach you on your mobile she called the home phone. She told me everything."

"It was just a momentary lapse, that's all, Hayley. I was fine as soon as I got off my shift- it was just stress."

"You didn't 'get off your shift' you ran out like a raving lunatic after claiming you heard some screaming!"

"Okay, when you say it like that it sounds bad, but I'm fine!" I protested. I tucked my dark hair behind my ears and I knew that my brown eyes were flashing dangerously. Erica had once told me about my 'flash'.

"Come off it," Hayley scoffed, reminding me forcefully of Jenny doing the same, "Look at yourself in the mirror and tell me you're fine, listen to how you're reacting and tell me that you're okay."

I frowned at my niece, not really wanted to prove her right. I opened my mouth a few times, trying to find a good comeback. After a couple of hopeless goes with Hayley watching I sighed, signally that I'd given up.

"Let's go eat some dinner," was all I said as I walked down the hall. I glanced casually at the mirror and got a brief glance of a pale face with haunted eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hayley rolling her grey eyes and flick her straight blonde hair over her shoulder. I could almost feel her smirk boring in the back of my head.

"It's funny: you're twenty-five and I'm fifteen but you can't win an argument against me."


End file.
